Tired of Waiting
by redrose24
Summary: After giving birth to Alex, Rick is considerate of Evie and the time her body needs to heal before having...relations. But after two months, Evie is sick of waiting and takes matters into her own hands.


Rick cradled little Alex in his arms as he started to lightly fuss.

"Shh," He attempted to soothe his baby son, standing as he rocked him, cradling him against his neck and shoulder.

He knew Alex was starting to get hungry, as it was nearing his before bedtime feeding session. Luckily as he was starting to come out of the brand newborn, constant feeding stage his feeding schedules were slowly starting to become a bit more routine. He knew Evie enjoyed her bonding time with Alex, but as a new mother some free time would also do her good.

And however attached to Evie as Alex was, Rick held him and spent one on one time with him as much as he could to give Evie as much time to take care of herself as possible. For nine months she carried him and he was there holding her as she gave birth, which made any heroic thing he'd ever done seem incredibly small in comparison.

Evie had given him the life he never even knew he wanted, and the beautiful, perfect son in his arms. He would work day and night to be the husband and father his young family needed him to be.

Evie's heart skipped a beat for multiple reasons as she watched Rick sway with Alex in his arms. First, her heart melted every time she watched him gaze at their son. She knew without a doubt Rick adored their little boy with all his heart and would do anything for him. It was one of the most romantic things she could think of, and moments after Alex had been born and Rick held him for the first time, speechless with emotion, Evie swore with her whole heart that she fell in love with him all over again. She thanked God that she not only had a man who loved her, but loved the child they had created together as well.

The other reason she put her hand to her heart in attempt to calm it was the fact that her husband happened to be wearing trousers – and nothing else. He'd been so considerate of her healing and hadn't made any sexual advances towards her. The first couple weeks after the birth she'd been thankful for that. But now? She longed to run her hands and lips over his muscles. She longed to be taken by him in every way. He was so cautious of not hurting her, but she was going to convince him that she was ready.

Rick shifted Alex in his arms so that he could look down at him as his cries went up a small notch.

"Starting to get antsy huh pal?" He said to Alex. "Don't worry, mommy's ready for you. She's got the good stuff doesn't she?" Rick carefully crawled onto the bed, ready to hand him over. "Can't say I blame you there, buddy. In fact, I'm rather jealous if I do say so," He murmured conspiratorially.

Evie giggled as Rick placed Alex in her arms. She smiled as her son looked up at her.

"Hello, my sweetheart," She cooed as she freed her breast and brought him up to it. "Yes, you're a hungry one aren't you?"

"Well he's a growing boy," Rick said proudly. "Aren't you Alex?" He reached over and stroked his fuzzy head, taking in the beautiful sight of his wife feeding their son. He knew that Evie would be a good mother, but he wasn't prepared at all for the feelings he felt toward her when he watched her hold and care for their son every day.

Evie looked up at Rick, and they smiled at each other. He brought a hand up and brushed some of her hair away from her face and neck.

"Something you're wanting a better view of, husband?" Evie smirked at him.

"Oh sweetheart," Rick chuckled darkly. "Don't tempt me now, not when you're doing a very important job."

Rick of course knew he had a beautiful, desirable wife. But bringing a child into the world had only enhanced her curves and made them even more irresistible. He drank them in often, and no he didn't try to hide his gazes towards her ample and full breasts whenever they came into view.

"Oh but I will tempt you," Evie said with a slight teasing tone, but was mostly serious. "Rick, we've waited for two months. I promise you I'm ready," Rick sighed slightly. One of his biggest fears was rushing her back into intimacy before her body was ready. But now she was the one asking. "Please," Her big eyes bore into his.

She was not only asking. But pleading.

His male ego boasted on the inside. But…

"Evie, it'd take forever to forgive myself if I hurt you," His tone grave.

"You won't," Evie implored. "I need your hands on me tonight, Rick."

He locked eyes with her, stroking her cheek. He brought his lips down to hers, which she accepted eagerly.

Their foreheads touched, and Rick continued to stroke Evie's soft hair as Alex continued to feed like a champ. And several moments later after having him switch sides, Evie noticed that his eyes were beginning to droop and he wasn't sucking nearly as greedily. He was getting full.

After burping him, Rick took Alex to his nursery which was just one room over down the hall. It was one of his first nights in his room, as until now he'd been sleeping in a bassinet just on the other side of their bedroom. They would do it slowly, but it was time to start easing him into his own bedroom.

Evie took this moment as an opportunity to go to her vanity and check her appearance. She took her fingertips and smoothed her hair. She moved her hands over her black silk night gown, pleased with her selection. She took off the robe she'd wearing over it, baring her shoulders and arms. Eyeing her bottle of Jasmine scented oil, she took a small amount and rubbed it into the skin of her arms and chest.

Not wanting Rick to catch her beautifying herself, she went back to the bed, hiking her nightgown up so her bare feet and calves were showing. She grabbed the book on her nightstand and pretended to read, with Rick walking in a moment later.

"Sometimes it freaks me out how we got so lucky with our first baby," Rick commented as he rejoined her on the bed. "Makes me wonder what kind of terror he'll be in a few years..."

"You mean adventurer," Evie grinned.

Rich gave her an incredulous look.

"If you want to put it that way, sure."

"Mmm, speaking of adventures," Evie eyed her husband, crawling over him. "We could have one right now." She leaned down and softly kissed his lips. His hands ran down her sides and hips. Rick realized just how much he did miss touching his wife. He would give them what they both wanted, but at the first sign of discomfort from Evie they would stop. Her comfort came first.

"Could we now?" Rick brought his fingers up to weave through her luscious curls. She nodded before he raised himself up slightly to capture her lips in earnest.

He quickly barged through her lips with his tongue, and she grasped his shoulders as her mouth danced with his. His hands continued to confidently roam her body as he inhaled the scent of her skin deeply. Flowers. She smelled like flowers. He kissed, sucked and licked the soft flesh of her neck, causing her to moan and shiver.

Suddenly, Evie sat up and was kneeling next to Rick. Her frantic little hands took hold of the waistband of his bands, pulling them down forcefully. Seconds later, before he had time to do anything (ninety-nine percent of the time he tried to give Evie attention and get her ready, worked up, and satisfied first) his head went back to the pillow and his eyes closed as she grasped his mostly hard shaft tightly.

But they popped open as she took him in her mouth.

"Oh, God," He groaned. "Evie, baby."

The little vixen was downright devouring him. He knew she was horny, but hadn't been expecting this at all.

His hands combed through her hair as her mouth and tongue did its beautiful work on his cock, and he struggled to run from the climax that was starting to creep up on him.

"Evelyn," He panted. "I thought – ah! - you wanted me," He groaned, "to touch you tonight."

She paused and raised her eyes to meet his. She had almost a defiant look in her eyes.

"Well, Mr. O'Connell I decided I needed you first. You've kept this from me for two months, I can't stand it anymore."

Rick didn't say anything. He realized there was no taming her tonight. Normally, both in and out of the bedroom, he was gently in charge. But tonight, it was Evelyn completely controlling everything. A far cry from the sputtering, adorable virgin librarian he met a little over a year ago.

He gasped as she leaned back down to continue her onslaught. If this is what Evie wanted, then he wouldn't fight it (not that he wouldn't give her the same devotion and attention when she was done with him of course). Lost in the feeling of her warm mouth, he started to lightly thrust.

She grabbed his balls, and soon he was getting to the point of no return. He tensed, gripping the sheets as there was no more thought, only sensation as came, groaning through his teeth.

He glanced at Evie before collapsing onto the pillow, breathing heavy. She'd been smiling sweetly at him. The little minx was obviously pleased with herself. And for good reason.

"Good God, Evie," He swallowed, then took in a another lungfull of air. "You trying to kill me?"

"I take it you're pleased, Mr. O'Connell," Evie laid down on her side, stroking his chest with her fingers.

He brought his thumb and pointer finger up, bringing them but a centimeter apart.

"Just a little," He stated, and Evie giggled, obviously knowing he meant the exact opposite.

After a moment, he started to recover.

"That was incredible, baby," Rick moved to lean over his wife, gently guiding her onto her back. "But now you need to get your due."

"Mmm," Evelyn sighed in contentment as Rick tantalized her body. Using his own mouth and fingers on her sweet spot down below, he took his time. But it was worth it for the ecstasy he sent her to.

"Oh, Rick!" She cried as she reached her climax.

Later after checking on Alex and turned their own lights out, they held each other chest to chest.

"I love you, Evelyn," Rick murmured, his hands stroking her hair.

"And I love you, Rick," Evelyn moved to kiss him.

Letting her head rest on his shoulder, she felt wholly loved and cherished as the man who loved and protected their family held her, soothing her to sleep.


End file.
